The Real World
by Diana Moon
Summary: Jeanna, like most girls, love to imagine, but what happens if her imagination goes a little over board with the...Gundam Pilots?!


The Real World  
  
I sat at my dad's computer typing out another story as usual. I had so many ideas that a normal pen and paper wouldn't be able to hold the vastness of my imagination. Unlike normal girls, I'm into animation and fantasy things. People have identified me as weird and unusual because of this. It doesn't bother me at all. I've been told to accept who I am and take their insults and turn them into compliments. I've found a few others like me, but not totally like me. They some how are able to hold onto the real world and be half normal (according to those ' Dawson's Creek ' watchers.)   
But as I was saying before, I was typing away locking onto the things that had just come to me when it happened. The screen burst into a white light, throwing me backwards. The chair hit the movie cabinet behind me. I stared at who had just come through the screen. He was a little taller than me and he looked pretty mean from first glance. Deciding to greet this new person I slowly stood up.  
Big mistake, he grabbed me by the arm and threw me across the room. I landed pretty hard on the floor. He glared at me and proceeded to take out a weapon. In a total panic attack, I grabbed my one of my dad's glass vases and hurled the object at him. I made a hit and he fell to the floor unconscious. My hands and body was in tremors, I could barely walk much less speak.   
" What happened?" my little brother and annoyance, Tony ran into the room. He saw the unconscious body and the still brightly lit screen. " Dad's gonna kill you."   
" Yeah, that's nice." I stared at my attacker. My little cousins ran in and saw the body as well.   
" Is that? No way!" Carl said excitedly. " How did you get him here?" Gregory and Matthew stared as the man started to wake. He groaned and held his injured head. Every one fell silent when they saw his gun. Thinking quickly I grabbed a giant candle and another glass vase. The kids all stood behind me for protection.   
" Jeanna? You can beat him can't you?" Gregory said with fear in his young voice. I don't blame him. He's only 8, Matthew's 9, Carl's 11, and my brother Tony's turning 13. I was the oldest since I was turning 18. They had a natural instinct to look up to me.   
" Yeah, Greg. I can beat this guy." I assured my youngest cousin. The man stood and focused his angry eyes on me. He raised his gun and aimed. I nearly buckled, in total insanity; I dropped the things in my hands and leaped at him. He and I slammed into the computer. I knocked the gun out of his hands and threw it to the boys. Tony grabbed it and threw it into a garbage can. The man became furious. He swung at me and I dodged. Using the hopkito techniques that my dad taught me, I hit a pressure point and again he was rendered unconscious. Stepping back and heaving a sigh of relief the boys cheered at my victory. We dragged him down stairs and laid him on the couch. Tony and Carl found some rope and we tied his feet and hands together. We were taking no chances of him attacking us again.   
" Is he awake?" Tony asked me.   
" Let's find out." I said and splashed cold water on our captive. He woke up sputtering. The boys laughed. " Okay. Who are you?"   
He glared at me and turned his head away.   
" You're just making it more difficult for yourself." I snapped. He was really starting to irritate me. I already knew who he was; I just wanted verbal conformation on my theory. A smile creept up onto my face. I had to see the look of surprise when I said his name. " Why don't you say something mean since you don't have your gun, Heero Yuy." His eyes widened and he looked straight at me.   
" How much do you know about me?" he asked. I smiled and turned on the TV. Just in time for Gundam Wing. His eyes got even wider.   
" That's how I know." I said, lavishing myself in his astonishment. He sat up and watched himself destroy Oz mobile suits. " Does this seem familiar?"   
" How is this possible?" he whispered as he eyed the big screen TV.   
" In our world, you and the other pilots are cartoons." Tony said trying not to laugh at Heero's reaction.   
" But I was supposed to be dead. I self-detonated." his brows knitted together in frustration. " How did you bring me here? How do I get back?" he growled at me.   
" Look, I'm just as clueless as you are and I don't need you causing me any more trouble. I already have to look after four boys." I snapped back, untying his feet. He stared in amazement.   
" You are nothing like Relena," he said.   
" Got that right pal." I stood and put my hands on my hips. I turned to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He followed.   
" Tony, go into the garage and play." I ordered my younger sibling. He ran off and left me with the pilot. How do I get him back to his world? How did I get him here? I took out a pan and started to cook some ground beef. He sat at the table and watched me. I could feel his eyes bore into my back. I added the tomato paste and water and kept stirring. I was slowly getting edgy. Matthew came in and asked for a peach. I said nothing. Heero continued his observation. I grew more and more nervous. " Do you mind?"   
" Do I mind what?" his emotionless tone sounded in my ears.   
" Nothing" I sighed and continued cooking. I finally finished and covered the meal. Retreating to my dad's room I checked on the computer. It was off. " Man, I'm gonna be fried." I examined the computer for any defects of any kind.   
" I doubt you father is going to kill you." I jumped to hear his voice behind me.   
" Why do you say that? Your parents were killed when you were five so how do you know he won't?" I snapped. He was irritating me by following me everywhere.   
" You're his daughter, right?" he said. I nodded. " So there fore he won't kill you."   
" And I suppose you will?" my eyes narrowed at him. He didn't nod or do any thing, just stand there and stare at me. " I'm sorry. I don't know how to get you back to your world." I bowed my head in defeat.   
" Then I'll stay here until a way is found." he said holding up his hands for me to untie them.   
" You can't stay here!" I barked. " What would my dad think?!" I suddenly froze.   
" What would Uncle Gary think?!"   
" Uncle Gary?" he raised an eyebrow.   
" He's the pastor of my church and he doesn't know that you're here. He doesn't even think you exist! This is his house, not my dad's!" I paced trying to think up and excuse. I came up blank. " I gotta call my dad." I walked past him. Like a puppy, he followed me. Tony, Carl, and Gregory were playing with Uncle Gary's dog, George.   
" Is he staying here?" Carl asked excitedly. I opened my mouth to say ' no.' But Heero spoke for me.  
" Only a little while." he smiled at the kids. I glared at him.   
" Where's Matt?" I asked the boys.   
" Playing the Play Station." Tony said.   
" Ok. I'm calling dad about our little problem." I picked up the phone. Dialing the number, I got a voice recorder. " Name: Jeanna, number: one, message: got a problem, need advice." I hung up the phone and sighed. Heero held up his hands again in my face. " Can I trust that you won't kill any body?" I eyed him.   
" Yes."   
" That includes the guinea rat, the dog, and my precious." I growled.   
" Who is your precious?"   
" My cat Cleopatra." he nodded. I untied his hands and prayed that he wouldn't attack the boys or me. Sitting down on the couch, I closed my eyes. I felt him sit next to me and the boys began to snickering. I opened my eyes and glared at the little warts. I then turned to Heero and he just stared at me. " What? Is there some thing on my face?" I pointed to my face. I saw a smile crack on his usual angry look. I smirked and stood. " I'll be upstairs in my room. You need me, you know where to find me." I told the runts and walked up the stairs. I heard a burst of laughter and I knew that it wasn't from the dog. I looked back to see Heero following. Is there no end to my suffering? I have four obnoxious boys and one cartoon made real to look after. And he keeps following me. I grunted and stomped up the stairs. Sitting on my bed I took out my drawings to see which one I wanted to color and ink in. He took a peek at my already done pictures. My face flushed when he came to one I had done of him and me. We were on a beach and I was in a bikini and he was in trunks. It was a good picture, the only problem was that I didn't like showing off my stuff.   
" Interesting." he said as he examined the pictures. Nearly all of them had him in it. I snatched it out of his hands.   
" Sorry. I'm not a fan of show and tell." I mumbled and stuffed the notebook under my bed.   
" I liked them." he said quietly. Like it was a crime to express his feelings. He then snapped out of it and stared at me hard. " Do you ever eat?" just as my stomach growled. I laughed nervously.   
" Do you want any thing to eat?" I asked him.   
" What ever you eat." he replied. To me he sounded like a drone. Tell him to jump off a building and he does it, no questions asked.   
" Okay. There's sloppy joe's that I made earlier. How about those?" he shrugged his shoulders. The doorbell rang and Mrs. Williamson was here to pick up Gregory, Matthew, and Carl. " Thanks." I waved her off. Heero stood so close behind me I could feel him breathe on my neck. " Can you back up a bit?"   
" He likes you!" Tony giggled. In a total burst of anger, I leaped over the couch and beat the crap out of the little worm. " OKAY! OKAY! I'm sorry!" he shouted. I stood up and glared at the groveling spore.   
" You are almost like me." Heero said. Tony giggled some more, but stopped when I dished out some more punches.   
" And how's that?" I trotted to the kitchen after I had my fun with my little brother.   
" You're ruthless and vicious. You'd make an excellent gundam pilot." he nearly smiled at the thought.   
" Sorry, I'm afraid of heights." I spooned some sloppy joe on a bun and handed the sandwich to Heero. " My dad will be home at three in the morning. I don't know when my uncle or aunt will be home. So you can sleep on the couch tonight until we find some thing to do with you." I said thinking of what to say to my uncle and aunt.   
" Agreed." he said and sat at the table to eat his dinner.   
What am I going to do with him. I finally have my wish to actually meet him and now I don't know what to do with him. I didn't touch my food. I was too burdened to eat any thing. I rested my head on my hands and thought up a really good excuse. I could say he was a friend from school. But dad knows all my friends. I can tell them he is some one Shelly knows. But dad wouldn't believe that. He would probably ask her over the internet. What can I do? " I gotta think of some thing." I said. I forgot he was there watching me. It was normal for me to talk out loud to myself, but he didn't know that I do that.   
" Let's say I'm a friend of your little brother's from camp, and I came to visit." he said calmly. How can he be so calm and me so wrecked?   
" How'd you know that my brother goes to a camp?" I eyed him suspiciously.   
" He's wearing a camp T-shirt." he said as if it was the obvious   
" Right." I blushed, feeling kind of like Serena. " Do you want any thing to drink? There's tea and water and ... tea."   
" I'll take tea." I poured him a cup and gave it to him. He was about to have a drink when an explosion rattled our house.   
" What the? Tony, are you okay?" I shouted to my little brother.   
" Yeah, just a little shaken." he called from the living room.   
I ran to the front door and Heero was not far behind. Looking out, I gasped in horror of what I saw. This cannot be happening! I saw Lugia and Zapdos fighting each other. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. It was defiantly Lugia and Zapdos fighting in the air. Heero held the same ' no care ' expression. Tony on the other hand was enjoying the spectacle.   
" This is tight!" he said watching the two birds battle.   
" Great, all I need now is to see the characters from Tenchi Muyo and Sailor Moon." I sighed.   
" Wish granted." Heero pointed down the street. Ryoko was running from Ayeka. Tenchi and the gang weren't far behind them. Sailor Moon and the scouts were in the front yard watching the birds also.   
" Gees, I wonder where the other pilots are?" I said sarcastically. Instantly they appeared in the air above the battling birds. " IT WAS ONLY A JOKE!" I shouted from the ground. I caught the attention of the scouts.   
" Hey! Where are we?" Sailor Mercury asked.   
" This is too much." I said rubbing my temples. Heero felt bad and patted my back.   
" Hey, he reminds me of my old boyfriend." Sailor Jupiter said staring dreamily at Heero.   
" Back off, he's mine!" I snapped. " I want the scout gone, and the Tenchi crew, and the Pokemon!" I screamed out into the sky. When I opened my eyes they were all gone except the gundam people. " And, no, you guys cannot stay the night. I already have to house one." I said to the stunned pilots.   
" Heero? What going on." Quatre asked him confused of their location.   
" If I explain, you probably won't believe me." he said, his hand still on my back. Duo noticed this.   
" So, switching from princess to pauper? That's new." he smirked.   
" I am not a pauper, for your information, I'm training to be the world's best animator!" I shouted at the braided boy.   
" Well, do you know of a good hotel we can stay in?" Quatre asked kindly.   
" No body here has ever heard of the Winner family, so you're not a rich kid in this world. Sorry." I said walking inside. Quatre stood there stunned.   
" Jeanna, did you see that? Pokemon were actually here!" Tony said excitedly.   
" Yeah, yeah. That's nice." I muttered and flopped on the couch. I am now responsible for five pilots who don't know where they are and have no way to return home. I sighed and closed my eyes. I wanted to run to my room and shut the door, but that would be rude to the ' guests.' For some reason I felt numerous eyes on me. I opened my eyes and found that the pilots and my little brother were all staring at me. " What? I swear I'll find you guys a way home! Promise!" I yelped.   
" I like it here." Trowa said calmly. Great. Another calm boy.   
" Me too." Duo agreed. So did the others.   
" Sorry. But I don't know where to house you guys." I said sadly. " There's not much space here  
and I know of no other place where you can stay."   
" We'll stay at a hotel or a motel." Duo said trying to lighten the mood.   
" I wish there was a place you can stay." I whispered. The phone rang. It was a hotel that was giving out free rooms. I signed the four pilots in and the were set until the decided to leave. It was a miracle. I didn't have to pay any body. I waved the boys off and sighed in relief. This must be a dream of some sort. Every thing I wish for comes true.   
Months passed and they came to visit every other day. I explained to dad and Uncle Gary that he was a visitor and they accepted him. Heero had finished his observation of my daily habits and noted that I was extremely active. I didn't think so. Tony stayed at a friend's house for a week or two. I was glad of that. So they guys came and we watched Gundam Wing. It was funny to see the surprised looks on their faces when they saw them selves. I tried not to laugh. It became extremely quiet when they watched Heero's detonation scene. Before he pressed the button the screen flashed a bright light. Oh, no! I found myself hanging onto Wing Gundam's platform. Heero looked shocked and pressed the button accidentally. I braced for the explosion. I felt the intense heat of the blast against my skin and the cool air around my body as I flew through the air. Heero's more heavy body had a shorted distance to travel. I landed hard on my back and tumbled to a stop. From my blurred vision, I saw Trowa's gundam pick up Heero and leave. " Don't forget me." I sputtered before seeing complete black.   
I woke in a lovely room. The pillows were soft and fluffy and the blankets were light. I tried to sit up when I felt strong hands hold me down. I thought it was Heero. I looked to see ice blue eyes stare at me in concern. I'm in trouble. I've got to get out of here. Again I struggled to get up. These firm hands held me down to the pillows.   
" You must rest. I don't know how you got in the fight but you must rest." the smooth yet rough tone whispered.   
" Is she all right?" A female asked behind the man.   
" She's a tough one, Noin. Maybe she is strong enough to survive any thing." he said to the lady he called Noin. Then it hit me. I was in the show and I was stuck. Heero told me that there were no shows like the ones on the TV at home.   
" I've got to find a way home." I struggled once more in his iron grip.   
" Let me go, Zechs Marquis!" he let go the instant I said his name.   
" How do you know my name?" he asked me.   
" I know allot more. Your real name is Milliardo Peacecraft and you will go against your sister when she becomes queen. She will represent Romefeller because she surrenders to them at the battle in the Sanc Kingdom." I panted. My head swam with pain and I felt like retching.   
" How do you know all of this? Are you some kind of magician?" Noin walked over to the side of the bed. I shook my head no.   
" I need to get home. My family will worry about me." I sighed. Zechs and Noin looked at each other then at me.   
" What's your name?" he asked kindly.   
" Jeanna Robins." I looked at those ice-cold eyes again. They gave me the chill bumps. Noin walked over to a computer and typed in my name.   
" There's no official record of you. Are you a spy?" she said turning around.   
" Of course not!" I snapped. " There would be no record of me because I don't live in this world."   
" But, you're here now." Zechs sounded confused about the whole ordeal.   
" In my world, you guys are just cartoons. Figments of some one's imagination put on paper." I said trying to make them understand. " Do you know a Heero Yuy? Ask him and he can explain every thing." I sighed and hopped out of the bed.   
" You know Heero Yuy?" he sounded surprised.   
" Yeah, why?" I looked at him strange. His eyes narrowed and he left quickly. Deciding that I was just a pawn I turned on the news to see what was happening. I saw Zechs announce to Heero that he had me and he wished to speak with him. I gaped at what he was using me for. Angrily, I threw the remote at the screen and stormed out. Noin stopped me.  
" Sorry, Miss. You're needed to stay here." she said kindly.   
" I refuse to be used as a pawn!" I growled and darted in the other direction. My small size made me allot quicker than the Oz soldiers. I ran out the building and headed for the woods. There I slammed into Wufei.   
" So he did have you." he said helping me to my feet. " You should have stayed. You're not completely healed."   
" I'll heal later. I've got to get away from them." I pointed to the Oz soldiers heading in our direction. He nodded and took me to a hide out. There, Wufei changed my bandages and gave me some different clothes.   
" You've got to change your name to remain hidden." he informed me as I stepped from behind a rock.   
" Any ideas?" I asked him.   
" How about Diana. For the love of the moon you seem to have." he said turning to me.   
" Agreed. So what do we do now?" I sat next to him, watching the sunset.   
" We wait for the others." he said gazing at the sunset also. I sat there wondering when I would ever get home. Would I ever see my family again. What will happen if I cut Duo's hair. At that I giggled, Wufei looked at me wanting to hear my thoughts. " What's so funny"   
" I was just thinking of what would happen if I cut Duo's hair." I giggled. He smiled and soon we both were laughing at different ideas to do to the American. We stopped when we saw Heero and Quatre fly in.   
" They're here." I said in an Egore type of voice. Wufei laughed some more before we ran to meet them.   
" We came as soon as we saw the news." Quatre came to meet us. I hid in the bushes before Quatre noticed me. " We have to make a plan to save Miss Jeanna."   
" She's right ... here?" Wufei looked behind him to find me missing.   
" No one followed you?" I called from the bushes. Heero walked over to my hiding spot.   
" No one followed, promise." he said and helped me up.   
" Okay. Sorry I'm a little jumpy. I'm not Jeanna any more." I smiled.   
" My new name is Diana. Wufei gave it to me." I smiled at Wufei. He puffed his chest out proudly.   
" Good job. But I get to name her last name." Heero beamed.   
" No, I want to." Quatre complained.   
" Your choice, Diana." Wufei bowed to me.   
" Um, Heero you can do the honors of giving me a middle name and Quatre can give me a last name." I settled the little argument.   
" Your last name will be Moon. To match your first name." Quatre said.   
" Your middle name will be Serenity." Heero said proudly.   
" Any specific reason why?" Quatre asked him.   
" Just look at her and you'll see why." he beamed at me. I blushed. He stepped towards me and I felt like it was a total dream.   
" Okay, can we leave now?" Duo totally destroyed the moment.   
" Great timing Casanova." I muttered.   
" I thought you were captured. How did you escape?" My being there with them puzzled Quatre.   
" I was capture and I escaped by running out the front door. Then I met Wufei and he helped me hide from the Oz peoples." I informed the Arabian boy.   
" Weren't you supposed to be in your world?" Trowa asked.   
" Well, I was sucked into your world when we were watching Gundam Wing. And I don't know how to get back either." I sat on the ground and felt depressed. Heero came and sat beside me. Putting an arm around my shoulder. I smiled in thanks.   
" So how are you supposed to return?" Trowa asked me.   
" From what I'm told ... " I started when line after line of Oz soldiers surrounded us.   
" You are all under arrest and we are taking the girl back." the leader said.   
" Why do you want me back? I'm no use to your plans." I argued. Heero and the others stood around me protectively. " You don't have to do this." I whispered to them.   
" We know. We want to keep our friend alive and well." Wufei smirked. I felt deeply honored. Suddenly I felt dizzy and hot.   
" Energy blast!" I shouted incoherently. The pilots ducked as Green and blue energy knocked over the lines of soldiers. After that I felt fine. I stared at the quivering people and I slowly raised my hand. They ducked their heads in fear of another attack. " Weird."   
" Who are you?" Quatre stood and eyed me. " You're not the Jeanna I know."   
" Jeanna didn't have powers like you do." Duo added. Then I felt alienated from them.   
" I am still Jeanna. What's so bad about new powers?" They held their hard stares. I felt alone and friend less. " I thought you were my friends, I guess I was wrong." I said and ran off. I don't need any body. I can live on my own. I don't need people like them. I ran hard and fast. I couldn't have any of them following me. Tears flowed into my vision and I had to stop for air. I was in a world I didn't belong in, like they were when they were in my world. Even in my world I felt alienated. Don't I belong anywhere?   
" You belong with me, or I belong with you, rather." I turned to see a small cat with the most gorgeous green eyes.   
" Huh?" I sniffed wiping away my tears. " Who are you?"   
" You should know who I am. After all, you were the one who created me." he purred. I gasped in amazement.   
" You're Lunan?! I can't believe this! You're real?" I picked up the fur ball.   
" Only in this world. In the real world, I am just a figment of your intense and highly active imagination." Lunan purred and rubbed my cheek.   
" I guess you're my only friend now, Lunan." I closed my eyes to the softness of his gray fur.   
" Not so. Here comes your knight in shining armor." Lunan said. I saw Heero running up to me. His cheeks were red from hunting me down.   
" You are one hard person to track." he panted. I stared at him, afraid he was here to ridicule me.   
" I'm sorry for obtaining these new powers. It's not my fault." I looked away to avoid his creamy blue eyes.   
" The powers come with the name." Lunan informed us. We both looked at him in confusion. " The three pilots named Heero, Quatre, and Wufei named you Diana Serenity Moon, right?" he asked me. I nodded in silence. " Diana is the character you created to be you but twenty times better. Soon you'll be growing your tail."   
" But I don't want to be sick for a month or two." I complained. I remembered a comic I did and a person like my character had gotten sick by re-growing his tail.   
" You don't have to. Just ignore it and it will appear." Lunan said and leaped to the ground. " Now I'm pretty sure when you ran off the other pilots got captured. Only Heero escaped. Am I correct, Mr. Yuy?" Lunan asked the befuddled pilot.   
" How did you know?" Heero said eyeing the cat suspiciously.   
" You may not trust me now but you will soon. I am a psychic cat, and like Miss Moon, I was alienated from my kind. I thought I had no friends until I met her." he directed towards me. I was about to object. " Or until I met her character Miss Diana."   
" Interesting. Think up an object or some thing." Heero asked me.   
" Why?"   
" Just do it." I shrugged and thought of two chocolate bars. I opened my eyes to see them floating in front of me. " Your imagination is your power. Hm, I wonder if ... " Heero thought.   
" If what?" Lunan and I asked him.   
" If you are the legendary princess that is here to save Earth and the colonies." he looked at me.   
" Hold on pal. She is just now finding out that she can do any thing with her mind and you are trying to get her to save your world?" Lunan hissed.   
" She learns quickly." Heero said defensively. " If she can save this planet before any other bad things happen, us gundam pilots can finally relax." Heero and Lunan argued. I stood back and tested my self. I wanted to know if I could change into the dragon like my character. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on my goal. I soon heard screams from the two bickering males. I opened my eye to find that it worked. I smiled at them.   
" Let's go get the guys." I grinned evilly. Heero joined my grin and hopped onto my back.   
" I don't like this but I'll come to help you with your powers." Lunan sighed.   
" Thanks, my friend." I smiled at the cat kindly. He smiled back. I took off and headed to the nearest Oz station. I was sure that they had taken them there. We stopped a good distance from the base. I landed quietly and let the passengers off. " So what now?" I changed back.   
" We have got to find a way in." Heero said thinking of any possible ways without getting caught.   
" How about you two are turned into cats and you follow me. Then we can attack from the inside." Lunan suggested.   
" Great idea. And do you possibly know how we are going to change into cats?" I eyed the fur ball.   
" Easy. Turn to your red lyon and use your magic." Lunan said. I sighed and tried to turn to the red lyon. Heero and Lunan stared at me as I struggled to turn red lyon.   
" This isn't working, Lunan!" I snapped, agitated. " How do I turn to the red lyon?"   
" I don't know. The character Diana did it with ease." Lunan scratched his head. I growled.   
" That's because I made her do it with ease!" then it hit me. If she can do it then I can too. A smirk crossed my face and I turned to the red lyon.   
" There, so now I'm supposed to turn me and Heero into cat's? Is there some type of chant of some sort?" I looked at Lunan for information. He shrugged his kitty shoulders. Sighing I concentrated and held out my hands. A pink light formed and engulfed Heero and me. In an instant we were small human/cats. We had the human body but cat ears, tail, and whiskers.   
" You two look so cute." Lunan purred.   
" Can it, fur ball. Let's get this over with." I grunted and staked off. Heero followed in the same manner. Lunan trotted after us happily. We arrived at the camp and came up to meet soldiers. They didn't recognize us at all. They cooed and cuddled our little bodies. Lunan enjoyed this and Heero and I were not too thrilled with the acts. ' Let go!' I said but all that came out was " Meow." I stopped in shock. Heero stared at me in horror.   
" Aw, the little miss is hungry?" a soldier asked me petting my head. " I'll get you some milk." he and the others left. Heero and Lunan ran to my side.   
" What happened?" Heero asked.   
" I don't know. I said ' let go ' and I meowed instead." I rubbed my head. " Lunan, will we get stuck like this?" Heero looked worried and so did Lunan.   
" I think that you can only speak like this in front of us and cat in front of them. But I'm not to sure." he said as an ear twitched.   
" Let's go in and finish this so I can change back." I said. I was in a rush to get back to my normal form. These other forms confused me and I felt that I had no one real form. We ran in and freed the guys. They fought off the soldiers as I transformed Heero and myself back. As I stood I heard a gunfire. Every thing went silent. I looked at the wound that drove into my abdomen. Blood seeped out and I felt weak. Heero caught me before I totally hit the ground. He held me and applied pressure on the bullet hole.   
" Don't go. Not yet. We still have allot to do." he whispered.   
" Maybe this is the way home." I said dazed. They all gathered around my dying body. Heero held me close. " Sorry I didn't get a chance to finish off Relena for you." I joke weakly. Heero laughed a little.   
" Please don't go. We're sorry for what we said earlier." Quatre was in tears.   
" I forgive you all. Heero, take this to remind you of me." I took off my crystal necklace and handed it to him.   
" I can't. This is your most treasured piece." he tried to push it away.   
" I want you to have it. Promise you'll keep it." I begged him. His eyes filled with tears.   
" You can't die. You're too precious to me." he said. A tear fell and hit my cheek.   
" We'll see each other again. Promise to kill Relena for me." I asked him. My world was slowly darkening. He nodded. I smiled and closed my eyes. I could hear the pilots try to wake me up. I especially heard Heero whisper ' I love you.' I love you, too. Good-bye.   
I woke up in my bed. I was home. I thought I was dead. How did I get here? I walked out of my room and saw every thing was like it usually was. Silent and still. It was seven o'clock in the morning and no body was up. Was it all a dream or was I really there? It had to be a dream. I put my hands in my pockets and felt an object. I pulled it out to see what it was. To my surprise it was the transforming was for my Sailor Moon. Along with it was a note.   
Dear princess,   
I know that you are now in your world. I am deeply sorrowed that you had to leave. As a memoir, I left the moon wand in your pocket before your body disappeared. Heero left a locket that was put on you heart. I hope it made it to your world. Best wishes on your quest and may your imagination always excel. Remember, you will always be Princess Diana in our hearts and yours.   
Sincerely,   
Lunan and the pilots.   
I ran back into my room to check for the locket. I found it underneath my pillow. I opened it and it played my favorite song, ' Moon without a Name.' I sighed and remembered the fun we had. Showing Heero that a trampoline was allot of fun. Playing with Duo's hair. Showing Quatre the parks. Letting Wufei play with Tony. Giving Trowa plenty of books to read.   
" I miss you all." I said quietly.   
" If you need us, call us." a voice said. I looked around and saw a spiritual form of all the pilots. I stared in amazement.   
" How can I call you? This world I live in is the real world. Your world is where any thing can happen." I said almost angrily.   
" Just play the locket and make a wish to see us again." Heero said softly. " We will meet again. Good-bye for now, Princess Diana." they bowed and disappeared.   
" No, wait!" I tried to stop them. I looked at the moon shaped locket. I smiled and held it close to me. Yes, Heero. We will see each other again. And maybe I'll stay with you. Yes, that would be nice. I closed my eyes and thought of what fun the pilots and I could have. I know that many more adventures will come and I will be waiting for them to happen. For now I will wait and act like a normal girl. If what you consider is normal for some one like me to act. So for those of you, who feel different and separated from the crowd, don't turn your self into one of them, be yourself and love your life. I know I do.  



End file.
